You are not alone
by GeekyGenius
Summary: When Apollo left his papers at the courthouse, Miles finds it the perfect oppourtunity to go visit the young lawyer. One shot (hopefully!)


You are not alone

AN: Hello everybody this is my first fanfiction! It is going to hopefully be just a one-shot, but I plan to write a chapter fanfic on the Summer Holidays in a few weeks. I also haven't seen many apartment complexes so I am sorry if my knowledge on them is wrong (feel free to enlighten me in comments!) Also, I haven't played Dual Destinies yet, so could someone tell me if Edgeworth's glasses are just for reading or are they long distance? Thanks !Geeky Genius Out ^_^

(Set post AJ-AA)

Apollo exited the courtroom, and sighed as he quickly walked back to his small apartment. Holding his papers loosely in one hand, as he had forgotten his briefcase at home that morning, he barely noticed one very important piece of paper flutter to the floor, nor the hand that picked it up. The mystery figure watched as Apollo just turned out of view, and glanced at the piece of paper in his hand. He quickly but neatly shoved the piece of paper into his own briefcase and hurried out of the courthouse to his original destination.

Upon arriving in his own office, the man retrieved the curious piece of paper from where he had shoved it into his briefcase. He sat down in his chair and leaned into it, relaxing his eyes for a second before they shot open and searched his desk for his reading glasses. His eyes darted to and fro in search of his glasses, and were placed upon his face as soon as they had been found. He gingerly picked up the note that was on his desk and read it. This was the perfect excuse to visit, he thought to himself, smiling.

A knock on the door of his office alerted him to the impending presence of another. In a flash, his glasses were back hiding among the many case files neatly stacked upon his desk, and the paper seemed to have vanished from sight. The knock sounded again, along with a voice. "Mr Edgeworth?" Miles sighed quietly and got out of his comfortable chair to open the door for his unwanted intruder. Detective Ema Skye stood outside his door, looking like the high-school girl only he and Wright seemed to know her as.

"Greetings, Detective Skye. What is it you wanted to see me about?"

She flushed as she responded, "Prosecutor Gavin wanted me to help him investigate a closed case which he thinks is linked to the current murder investigation. He was requesting that you could grant him access to the files?"

"Of course, Detective Skye. Which case did he want the files for?" Miles asked subconsciously.

He trusted Klavier's judgement, though it was a pain to be stopped for this. Ema's chatter went in through one ear and out the other, as he pondered about the piece of paper he found. He was awoken from his trance-like state as Ema grinned at him.

"Thank you, Mr Edgeworth!" She grinned at him before leaving hurriedly.

Miles Edgeworth then shut and locked his door, before hurrying to his computer to search for the address of a certain attorney in red. Smiling to himself, Miles jotted down the address in a spare notebook and headed out the door.

The car ride to Justice's apartment took no more than 10 minutes, even with the afternoon traffic. He parked his car in front of the apartment complex before heading up the stairs to the apartment of Apollo Justice. As soon as reached the 4th floor, he headed over to the apartment with the number 8 on the door. He briskly walked over and took in a breath before knocking. Almost immediately, the speed shocking Miles, the door opened up revealing none other than Apollo. His eyes grew wide for a second before he regained his composure.

"Mister Edgeworth, what are you doing here?" Justice questioned, his face now blank.

"You dropped on of your files, Mr Justice, on your way out of the courtroom."

"Oh." Apollo looked at his bare feet, shoes discarded somewhere in the room. "Come in then, Mr Edgeworth." He hesitated, looking unsure of himself.

"Thankyou Justice." Miles answered as Apollo opened the door, allowing him entry.

Inside the small apartment, Miles noticed the worn out couch facing the old analogue TV. A pile of lawyer books could be seen stacked up as a sort of side table, and others were scattered on the small desk which was near his TV. The kitchen, dining, and living room were in the one room, and Miles could see a single bedroom beyond that with a small but well-kept on suite. Apart from the clutter of law books, the room was surprisingly tidy. Miles glanced towards where the kitchen and dining area was, and saw that the dining room table had just one leg for support, and where it was joined at the wall was growing weak.

"Mr Edgeworth?"

Apollo's voice snapped Miles out of his study of the small apartment and dragged him back to reality. He turned to face Justice, and handed him the important paper.

"I would like to talk to you as well, Mr Justice. We can chat in your apartment or at a coffee shop, which ever you would prefer."

"Umm, here is fine. Please, take a seat." Apollo gestured to the worn couch lazily.

"Mr Justice…"

"You can call me Apollo, Mr Edgeworth!" Apollo interrupted awkwardly.

"Er, right. Apollo, it seems to me that you went through the same sort of situation I did. Except, you didn't exactly have anyone to talk about it with. So, I wanted to discuss with you anything that worries you, and even share my own experiences if need be." Miles finished, pushing his glasses onto his nose.

Apollo just stayed still, caught off guard with the openness that Miles had shown him. Miles just sat on the couch, quietly letting everything sink in. When Apollo didn't speak up for quite some time, Miles decided to interject.

"I am sorry Mr Just…." He coughed a few times, "I mean Apollo. You do not really know me, and yet I expected you to open up straight away." As he finished speaking, he moved to get up, but Apollo held him back.

"No, Mr Edgeworth." Apollo said quickly, his eyes downcast. "It is alright. I know all about your story and your cases, and the fact that you offered to experience those memories again to help me means a lot to me. I just… need some time to work out how to say everything." Apollo looked up at him, his brilliant brown eyes pleading for him to stay. Miles smiled at him and sat down on the couch again.

"You can call me Miles." He told Apollo, glad that everything seemed to be going alright.

'Thank you, Miles." Apollo gave him a small smile and sighed, then began relaying his story and concerns to Miles.

As Apollo spoke, he tried to hide the secret happiness he knew was inside of him. Miles was right, he hadn't told anyone his story, or if he had, he never told them how it made him feel. And despite his hesitation to admit it, Apollo felt better, knowing there was someone who would understand, who could help him understand how he felt about his past. For one afternoon, Apollo was glad to let it all out, to face the demons that spoke to him, haunting him from his lonely past.

AN: I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! I certainly enjoyed writing it! Constructive criticism is welcome. Also a challenge for everyone! How old do you think I am around roughly, judging by my writing? I am curious to find out ^_^


End file.
